Elemental Lord
Elemental Lords are the source of their particular element. Without them, a particular element would not exist. They created the Eternal Sphere. History The Elemental Lords first came into being...when everything else started. They combined power to create the Eternal Sphere. What happened just afterwards in uncirtain, some dimensions were created, some argument about the sphere was made, etc. etc. What is cirtain that Klael touched the sphere, and as the old question "what happens when an unstoppable force hits an unmoveable object?" will aspire to, the Big Bang occurred. In an attempt to stop the ridiculously fast spread of the orb, most of the Lords (Except Klael, in a huff), joined power to create a restraint with eight arms, one for each of them. This was later coined as The Snowflake, for reasons unserstood later. Klael's power came from the universe of darkness that was spawned, and was by far the biggest dimension of them all (about one hundred thousand times bigger). Klael was forced by Saradomin, the lord of light, to restore it all to perfect balance between all eight elements. Klael went out of control and distroyed the centre of the Snowflake, effortlessly restarting the expansion of the univerce and turning the snowflake into a small talisman with direct power to all. The seven remaining lords did not want Klael to gain full control of the new univerce -a perfect darkness singularity, so Ren went out to cultivate a planet where The Snowflake would later rest. Earth, Aef and Theia Ren started working on the conditions of the sun called Sol (Our sun), for billions of years until it had enough mass to gather quite a few rocks. These began smashing together to form our planets, in particular, Mercuary, Venus, Earth, Theia and Mars. Theia was a planet roughly the size of mars. Originally, Ren worked on Venus, as mercury was too hot, and soon a civilisation formed. Bionis, then known as the Elemental lord of Technology and Electricity (as he is) took inspiration from Ren, and from the prefix Bio-, created his name. Ren then saw Earth and Theia, and began cultivating possible life on both planets, as well as Mars. However, not long after Earth saw life, Klael realised the threat and threatedned he would make the sun expode in a supernova unless both of them stop. He had gathered huge amount of alternate energy from other destroyed things and had a huge amount of omni-element power, like Ren and Bionis were given. After a war between the three, the people from Venus sacrificed themselves to rid Klael of his remaining heat energy, turning Venus into a hellhole in the process. Klael used his Ice/Water energy to not only slam Theia into Earth, but to turn Earth and Mars into icy wastelands. Theia flew off into the distance, never to be seen again. However, a powerful link appeared between the two planets in the ring of asteroids now orbiting earth, which would form together to create the moon. As the Earth slowly recovered and Klael went on to recover himself, The Snowflake fell to Earth. Ren and Bionis realised they could do something with this, and with the combined power of each other and the talisman, Life began evolving at a ridiculous rate. The End of Earthen magic, the start of Aef. The next chapter was in about the Middle Ages, where magic had thrived for millions of years. Problem was, Klael aso returned. The 50 great races held a council over the Snowflake, and wondered how they could stop him. They realised by using huge amounts of power, they could stop Klael indefinitely. The Aefians declined, their leader, Merlin Arenian (the great wizard) saying they could use other methods, also objecting to the death of thousands that would be required. Only the Humans supported this statement. After the failed stop of Klael (he was banished for a good long time, as well as half of him being sent to Theia via the moon) the Aefians decided that all the magic on Earth wa spointless, so they tasked the Humans with rebuilding and remembering what was, and with that, they took the Snowflake and went to Theia, in exile. When they got there, it was a good one and a half thousand years before Klael would get there, so they set up civilisation, renaming Theia as Aef, which was now orbiting a distant sun. They unlocked more and more power, beginning to become far greater than before. Imaginaughts and Klael The next bit was about 1.5 thousand years later, when Aef had evolved far beyond what earth was like at about the same time (Earth year 2007). A lot of stuff had happened, when demons started attacking The Intergalactic Aef school of Excellence. After a long fight, Goldas Arenian, the long-since descendant of Merlin, defeated Klael. About a year later, during the Grim Aider Revolution, Klael emeged again, only to be smashed in the face with a Unity Arrow. Even after that Klael re-emerged, only to be hit even harder with the most powerful unity arrow ever, removing him from Aef for a long time. A couple of years later, Klael began to re-form on Earth, forcing the Imaginaughts and several others to travel back to earth and stop him. Goldas and Vain Vezu began searching for 11 others willing to combine forces to stop Klael. These Thirteen people teamed together to defy Klael, with Vain unleashing his Light Form and sealing Klael. Listing *The Elemental Lord of Darkness, Klael *The Elemental Lord of Light, Saradomin *The Elemental Lord of Nature, Ren *The Elemental Lord of Technology, Bionis *Raphael, the Elemental Lord of Wind. Trivia *Each takes their name from someone/something else. Gallery LightBeing-1.jpg|Saradomin, the Elemental Lord of Light.|link=Saradomin Orc by tarrzan.jpg|Klael, the Elemental Lord of Darkness.|link=Klael 640px-Xenoblade World.png|Bionis (left).|link=Bionis GREEN-MAGIC-psd70279.png|Ren manifesting as a blip of green energy.|link=Ren Category:Elemental Lords